Mile High Club
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Someone is in need of a little...'distraction'...while on the plane ride to the girls' vacation spot. R&R plz and tell me what you think
1. Departing

**Mile High Club**

It was a bright sunny day in Juuban. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. All was calm and peaceful...except at the airport. Four girls seemed to be having trouble getting their friend on a plane. The two blondes were trying to deal with the tall brunette while the blunette and raven-haired girl stood back not getting into the argument.

"Come on Mako-chan...I promise it will be okay."

"No!"

"Mako-chan we are going to be late if we don't go now."

"No! I am not getting on that plane and that is final!" Makoto exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest to prove her point.

Rei leaned over to Ami and cast a sideways glance to her, "Is there any way to reason with her?"

Ami looked at her distraught friend then looked at Rei, "If she can be kept busy then she shouldn't have a problem getting on the plane. However, that is just a theory. She told us that she hated planes because of the loss of her parents, so I really don't know if there is a way to keep her busy."

Rei looked at Ami then got an idea. The raven-haired girl walked up to Makoto then pulled her aside, with her own back turned toward the girls. In the corner of her eye, she saw Minako manage to slip something into Ami's purse without her noticing.

Makoto looked at Rei, "Rei-chan...there is no way I am ever getting on a plane. I told you guys why I hate them."

The girl nodded, "Yes Makoto-chan I know...but there is no other way for us to get to our getaway vacation if we don't get on a plane. Listen, truthfully, I hate planes just as much as you do. But, I have a way of...distracting...myself. I am going to assume that you know about the..." Rei clears her throat then whispers,"mile high club."

"You're not really suggesting that I should...you know...with someone thousands of feet in the air, are you?"

"Actually...if it will help get you on that plane before it leaves...then yes...I am suggesting it. Please Makoto-chan...we have to go now...plus I know a very willing participant." Rei pointed out, quickly darting her eyes in Ami's direction.

Makoto's blushed profusely then looked down at her feet, "I don't know Rei-chan...what if she doesn't...I mean what if we don't..."

Rei put her hands on the tall girl's shoulders, seeming to know what she was implying, "Don't worry...she does and you do."

The tall girl sighed then nodded, "Fine...I'll go...but...this is the only time I get on a plane to go anywhere with you girls...and I won't fight when we come home either."

The girls all hugged the brunette then rushed to get on the plane.

The girls had all been switched to first class for free when one of the people recognized Rei, the senator's daughter, and Minako, the famous pop singer. When they boarded the plane, they saw only a few seats and it was perfect. They were the only ones on the first class ride.

Rei, Minako, and Usagi sat in Row 7 Seats A-C. Oddly enough, Ami and Makoto sat in Row 8 Seats A and B. Makoto had the window seat.

"Um...Ami...would you care to switch me seats? I don't want to get sick sitting by the window," Makoto asked, trying to sound convincing.

Ami shook her head, "I don't mind at all, anything for you," her eyes widened and she blushed a bit, "I-I-I mean anything to h-help you. Eheh."

Rei, Minako, and Usagi all facepalmed hearing their two friends. Rei leaned toward the other two, "At this rate, neither one of them will do-" She stopped talking when she heard Makoto excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She looked behind their seats and saw their tall friend enter one of the bathrooms. At the same time, Ami leaned forward towards the others.

"I hope Makoto will be okay."

An idea popped into all of their heads at the same time, but it was Rei who spoke up, "Why don't you go see if she is okay?"

Ami thought about it for a second then nodded in agreement, "I will. Thank you Rei."

With that said, the blunette walked up to the bathroom that Makoto occupied and knocked, "Mako-chan, may I please come in? I just want to make sure you are alright." Ami got no response. When she was about to ask again, she saw the sign go from occupied, to unoccupied. Elated, Ami walked in then shut the door again turning the sign back to occupied. When she turned around, she turned and saw the tall girl sitting in the far corner. Ami walked closer and sat in front of Makoto. "Mako-chan...I know it is asking a lot by making you get on a plane, but don't feel that you are the only one afraid. I have always been a bit afraid of heights."

Makoto looked at Ami then nodded, "It's just...I'm afraid that something might happen and I won't be able to save the people that mean the world to me. That's why I would have rather taken a boat or anything else. I'm sorry that you had to come in here to get me."

The blunette shook her head then smiled at Makoto, "Don't feel sorry. I would rather be in here with you than be sitting out there alone without anyone beside me to keep me grounded, so to speak." Ami stood then held a hand out for the tall girl to take. Just as she had clasped hands with Makoto, the plane had taken off and knocked the two off balance, causing them to fall back to the ground in a mess of limbs. When everything seemed to even out, Ami shook her head then smiled, "Well...I think we are flying," she looked up only to notice her face was literally an inch away from Makoto's, "smoothly."

The two sat there for the longest time. Makoto lay on her back, propped up on her arms with Ami practically laying on top of the tall girl. Neither were sure of who had moved, but within a few seconds, the two girls crashed their lips together. Ami's hands freed Makoto's hair from the ponytail and dove into the auburn locks, while Makoto's hands slid down the blue-haired girl's back and pulled her closer by the belt loops on her skirt. The two girls pulled back, breathless and looked at each other. After a few seconds of looking at each other, the two brought their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Ami's hands wandered to the front of Makoto's green button-down shirt and pulled at each button until finally the shirt hung open showing the lacy blue lingerie and Makoto's tanned abdomen. Ami licked her lips then ran her hands over the tone abdomen, feeling the muscles under the smooth, soft skin. Glancing up at Makoto, she saw that the tall girl had her head laid back, clearly enjoying the attention. With that in mind, she leaned down and kissed her pulse point on her neck and bit down, only to lick it to sooth the pain. Pulling back, she saw that a small bruise was already starting to form, marking the girl. Smiling, the blunette kissed down the brunette's collarbone to the top of her breasts. Ami looked up at Makoto for confirmation and smiled seeing the girl nod. She then cupped Makoto's well-rounded breasts in her hands and began massaging them gently. This caused a low moan out of Makoto. Ami was in heaven just groping Makoto's breasts. Curiously, she looked down the brunette's body then looked back up to see Makoto lying flat on her back with her hands on her mouth so not to make any loud noises. Ami had a devious idea right then and there, to make this girl scream. She pulled the cups of Makoto's bra up and off of the girl's breasts freeing them. She saw Makoto look at her curiously and answered her by taking one of Makoto's breasts in her hand then leaning down and captured her erect pink nipple in her mouth, sucking on the delicious flesh.

Makoto arched her back off the floor and forced a quiet moan. Makoto buried her hands in Ami's blue hair and pulled the girl closer, giving her complete control.

Ami bit the nipple gently then let go of it with a slight 'pop' and proceeded to do the same to the other girl's breast. Satisfied, she kissed down Makoto's abdomen and stopped when she came across an old scar. She traced it with her fingers. It was from when they fought Fiore, and she was sent crashing into a telephone booth. The scar was very light, but it was indeed there. She planted light kisses along the scar then lightly traced it with her fingers. She felt Makoto's hand massage her scalp then looked up to see Makoto propped up on her elbows looking and smiling at the girl. Ami smiled back then lean toward Makoto and placed a kiss on the girl's lips before kissing back down to the girl's abdomen and licking around the girl's waistband, teasing her. All at once, she unbuttoned and unzipped the girl's jeans then pulls them, along with her panties, all the way down her long legs and discarded them on the floor. She started to lean closer to taste the girl, but she had closed her legs before she could. Ami looked at the girl to see her face flushed and looking at her.

Makoto gulped then laughed lightly, her eyes closed as she put a hand behind her head, "Sorry, it's just a bit embarrassing thinking about having my best friend between my legs." When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Ami had unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her skirt and panties off, a small patch of blue pubic hair showing. The girl stood up then climbed on top of the brunette, the feeling of skin against skin being exhilarating to the both of them. It was then that Makoto realized, _She's not just distracting me from thinking about the plane ride, she actually truly wants this as bad as I do._ Makoto then smiled and groped the girl's breasts before running her hands down Ami's chest, dragging her fingernails lightly, driving the girl nuts. She ran her hands from the end of her abdomen to her thighs, not touching the girl's most private spot. This caused the girl to moan lightly and arch her back, earning a quiet 'Mako' from the girl.

Ami moaned then bucked her hips, wanting to be touched, "Mako...please...touch me...I-I want to feel you...inside me." This response sent a jolt straight down to Makoto's loins. Not wanting to disappoint, Makoto trailed her hands up the girl's creamy thighs and lightly traced the pink lips of Ami's untouched vagina. This not only sent a shiver down Makoto's spine, it drove Ami crazy from the feather-light touch. Makoto then began to touch her fully and trace her finger up and down caressing the girl's labia. The brunette explores the wet spongy skin and then trails up and pinches the girl's clit. Ami would have screamed had Makoto not pulled her down to a kiss before hand, so instead she moaned in the girl's mouth then gasped and pulled back from the kiss when one of the brunette's fingers slid inside of her. Makoto thrusted the finger slowly and gasped when she felt two fingers slide easily inside her wet vagina and thrust at a slow pace. Makoto added another finger and thrusted faster, putting her other hand over her mouth. Ami thrusted faster and maintained a very fast pace, making Makoto arch her back and rock her hips against hers.

Ami then came up with an idea and climbed off Makoto sliding the girl's fingers out of her vagina, shaking from the pleasure as she did so. She positioned herself sitting in front of the brunette, her left leg over Makoto's right, and Makoto's left over her right. Makoto caught on then scooted closer to the girl until their vaginas pushed together and both of them moaned quietly. Makoto set the tempo and began grinding her hips against Ami's. The two started grinding at fast pace and both nearly screamed when their clits were touched. The two kept up the fast pace until they were close to the edge. Seeming to have the same idea and they turned and arranged themselves at each other's vagina. Makoto on bottom and Ami on top. Makoto licked and ate out Ami's labia and latched onto her clit, sucking as hard as she could. Ami arched her back then thrusted two fingers inside Makoto and thrusted as fast as she could while sucking on the girl's clit.

Both girls were going crazy. Before long, the two girls came in each other's mouths. They both lay there spent and unable to move. Makoto happily licked up the results of Ami's orgasm. When she was done, she looked at Ami and saw the girl smirking. Before Makoto knew it, she was flat on her back once more, legs spread wide open as Ami looked at her hungrily, "You're so delicious Mako-chaan." To prove her point, she leaned down and licked Makoto's vagina like an ice cream cone. Makoto, still being super sensitive, nearly came when Ami's tongue only brushed passed her clit. Her back was arched off of the floor and mouth open wide.

Ami had brought her purse closer to herself and saw something that Minako had slipped in her purse. For once, she was thankful that Minako would do such a thing. She pulled out a 9 inch strap-on dildo and fastened it as she put it on. Moving her purse out of the way, Ami stood up as Makoto sat up and stared at the dildo. Makoto looked up at her then back to the dildo then got on her knees and took the dildo into her mouth. She placed her hands on Ami's hips, keeping the girl steady while she sucked on the dildo. She pulled back slightly, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the dildo before it breaks and falls short of her chin.

Ami placed her hands on the brunette's head and moved slowly in and out of the brunette's mouth, getting even wetter than before hearing a low moan come from Makoto. When the dildo was well lubricated with Makoto's saliva, Ami laid the tall girl on her back once again, spreading the girl's legs and seeing her buck her hips in anticipation. Not wasting any time, Ami placed the head at the girl's entrance then thrusted the dildo inside the brunette. Ami began thrusting slow, but soon began thrusting faster and deeper.

Makoto was doing her best not to scream, but the dildo thrusting fast and deep inside of her was making it very hard for her to think straight. She felt Ami suddenly stop then moaned, "W-why did you s-stop?" Her voice was laced with lust and the girl's eyes looked nearly black.

"Stand up and lean over the sink. I'll make this even sweeter for you," Ami added lustfully.

Makoto did as she was told and leaned over the sink, her butt slightly in the air as her back was arched slightly. She felt Ami enter her vagina once more and moaned as the girl pounded her from behind. She was getting close to climax but gasped when Ami unexpectedly lifted her right leg and put it over her left shoulder, pounding her for all she was worth. Makoto turned her torso slightly, looking at Ami, who slid a hand to her clit adding that extra pleasure as she neared close. Makoto's eyes rolled back and she began to shake slightly, "A-Ami...I-I'm about...to cum!"

Ami pinched the girl's clit, "Cum for me Makoto." She then thrusted as fast and as deep as she possibly could.

That sent the brunette over the edge as she came, squirting slightly. The two then sat on the floor. Ami spread Makoto's legs and licked up the juices from her orgasm. Makoto shook from the aftershocks but recovered when Ami came up to her face and kissed her. She kissed back and moaned lightly tasting herself on Ami's tongue. When the two pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled. Makoto brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Well...I guess we have a lot to talk about. I can't say those words Ami...not after all of that. I will say them...but I won't cheapen those words by telling you now."

Ami smiled, "That sounds perfect to me. I never knew that could feel so good. It felt even better pleasuring you seeing how hard you tried fighting the urge to scream."

Makoto giggled, "Well let me tell you, that is extremely hard to do when you have a 9 inch fake dick ramming your pussy." The way Makoto worded that sentence sent a jolt straight down to Ami's loins, causing her to moan quietly. Makoto leaned over to the girl then kissed her ear, whispering, "Don't worry, I'll return the favor."

The two sat in silence for a bit trying to gather strength, then heard moaning coming from outside the bathrooms, from what sounded like the seating area. Curious the two gathered their clothes in their arms then peeked out only to see Rei, Minako, and Usagi having a threesome. Rei sitting on the floor, legs wide open, Usagi kissing Rei and massaging her breasts, and Minako eating out Rei's vagina. The two then walked out. From the looks of it, the other three hadn't noticed that the two exited the bathroom. Ami and Makoto then formed an idea. Makoto took out the strap-on then offered it to Ami, who opened her mouth, sucking all of Makoto's juices and cum off of it, lubricating it. Makoto then strapped it on herself, quietly walked up behind Minako, getting on her knees, then placing the head at the girl's entrance and thrusted it inside her.

Minako had pulled back from Rei's vagina and gasped when Makoto had thrust inside of her. She looked back at the tall brunette, "W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you some pleasure," was all she said as she started thrusting at a slow pace.

Ami had come up and thrusted two fingers deep inside of Rei and began thrusting fast, bringing the raven-haired beauty to a quick orgasm. Rei went along the same lines as Ami and had started thrusting three fingers deep inside of Usagi, bringing her to a quick orgasm as well. They all began watching Makoto and Minako.

Makoto had looked up then pulled Minako up and started ramming the dildo up inside of the blonde. Minako wrapped her arms behind her, around the tall girl's neck, and began to scream in pleasure as she moved her hips in time with Makoto's deep, powerful thrusts. Makoto looked at the girls then smirked and whispered in Minako's ear, "They're all watching you get pounded by my huge dick. Watching your pussy squirt everytime I thrust inside."

Minako blushed red then practically screamed, "N-no. D-don't talk like t-that M-Makoto!"

Rei, Ami, and Usagi were all majorly turned on just from hearing Makoto's 'bedroom' talk. The three then crawled over to the two. Usagi and Ami took Minako's nipples in their mouths sucking on them, while Rei moved down to Minako's vagina and sucked on the girl's clit fiercely as Makoto's thrusts started getting even faster.

Minako was overwhelmed and was so close. The way Makoto aimed the dildo up inside of her gave her that little bit extra, especially when the girl's pubic hair tickled her labia as the girl thrusted. Even the way that Rei sucked on her clit drove her crazy. She then arched her back and screamed, "I-I'm cumming!" This caused Makoto to grind her hips into Minako's while thrusting as fast as she could. It sent the blonde over the edge and she came, squirting immensely as she came down from her high. She shook as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm when Makoto pulled the dildo out of her.

Exhausted, all the girls lay in the floor. Makoto lay beside Ami and Usagi, Rei, and Minako lay with each other seeming to find sleep. Makoto and Ami smiled at them as they watch the exhausted teens sleep. Makoto walked to the bathroom, washed off the dildo then came back with it in her hand. She slipped it back inside Ami's purse then leaned over and kissed the girl.

About six hours later, the girls were all dressed and sitting in their seats waiting for the plane to land. When the plane landed, the Captain's voice said through the intercoms, "Here we are ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the flight and hope you have a wonderful stay here on this beautiful beach."

The girl's unstrapped themselves, grabbed their bags then walked off the plane and on to the concrete path leading to the airport building. Usagi, Mina, and Rei walked in front with Makoto and Ami walking behind them. After stealing a glance at Ami, Makoto walked closer to Ami and interlocked her pinky with Ami's.

Ami glanced at Makoto, smiled, then held on to the tall girl's pinky with her own. _I love this woman...and she loves me._ With that thought in mind, Ami did something she wouldn't be caught dead doing...She pulled Makoto close to her and kissed her on the lips briefly, holding her hand fully, interlacing their fingers. When she felt Makoto kiss her back, even for that brief moment, her heart soared. Ending the kiss, she looked at Makoto and felt her heart stop and skip a beat, seeing the tall girl smile back while biting her lip lightly. Smiling to herself, Ami had one last thought before they entered the airport, _Best vacation ever!_


	2. Arriving

**Arriving**

When the girls had gotten out of the airport, they had flagged down a cab and gave them directions to the hotel. It wasn't a very long drive as the cabbie pulled up to the hotel. The girls paid him then went to the front desk. Minako walked up then said, "Reservations under Aino."

The girl behind the desk typed at the computer then pulled up the correct reservations, "Ah yes...here it is. Two couples retreat rooms and one single room. Alright. Here are the keys," she said handing them the key cards, "Enjoy your stay here." When the girls looked at her confused, she smiled and said, "The amount for the rooms has already been paid for."

The girls shrugged then made their way up to their rooms. Rei and Minako shared a room, as did Ami and Makoto. Usagi had a room all to herself.

Ami and Makoto walked into their room after opening it to see a single king-sized bed, two nightstands, and two walk-in closets. This room must have cost a fortune. Makoto carried in her two bags as Ami followed behind pulling a suitcase behind her and carrying a bag as well. The two looked all around the room. There was only one bed. They would have to share said bed. Makoto walked over to the far left side of the bed and put her bags down while Ami did the same on the right side.

Makoto flopped herself down on her side of the bed, resting her hands behind her head as she lay her head on the pillow. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally here. This is going to be the best vacation ever." She felt the bed shift slightly under her as Ami lay beside her on her side. Turning her head to look at the blunette, Makoto smiled then leaned over and kissed Ami on the forehead, "We might as well get some rest. When we wake up, we can take turns taking a shower, then go into town and look around. That sound okay to you?"

Ami smiled then scooted closer to Makoto, laying her head on her chest and closing her eyes, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She was close to being on the verge of sleep when she felt Makoto shift. She reopened her eyes to see that Makoto had pulled the covers over herself and Ami. Smiling, Ami closed her eyes again as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~4 hours later~

Makoto began to stir in bed and opened her eyes to see a head full of blue hair. She smiled then kissed the top of Ami's head. She looked over at the bedside clock to see it was 5 pm. _Well...at least we got some rest. Now it's time to shower and get dressed to go._ With that in mind, Makoto got out of bed slowly. She then picked up a pair of clothes, set of underwear, her body wash, and a towel heading to the bathroom. Once inside, she stripped and climbed in the shower.

Ami began to stir not too long after then felt around only to feel the sheets. She opened her eyes and noticed that Makoto had gotten up and was currently taking a shower. Ami then smiled slyly and grabbed some clothes, bath necessities, and a towel and made her way to the bathroom. When she walked in, she could see the silhouette of Makoto with her arms raised above her head. She assumed the tall girl was washing her hair. The blunette pulled the dildo out from under her towel and places it down on the toilet seat. _Oh my! I didn't think I was this ecchi. Now all I can think about is her naked body against mine. She doesn't know how much she drives me crazy just by looking at me._ Ami slipped her clothes off and slipped into the shower behind the tall brunette without her knowing. She smelt the rose-scented shampoo and watched as the soap and suds slid over every curve Makoto possessed. Her breath caught when she saw the girl lean her head back and moan slightly from the feel of the warm water on her skin. Ami couldn't take it anymore. She immediately wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and buried her face between the girl's shoulder blades.

Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms wrap around her naked waist, but she relaxed a second later when she felt a face nuzzle her back between her shoulder blades. She smiled then rested her hands on top of the thin, pale arms wrapped around her. She caressed the skin for a second then finally gripped the smaller hands in her own. Lacing their fingers, Makoto closed her eyes, "Ami...I thought you were asleep."

"You were gone when I woke up. I came to find you," the girl mumbled against the tanned, wet skin.

Makoto giggled, "I figured I would be done by the time you woke up so you could take your shower after me."

"Well...what if I want to shower with you?" came the muffled reply as Ami traced patterns on Makoto's abdomen.

Smiling, Makoto turned in the embrace and held Ami's hands close to her face, "Then I guess we'll just have to clean you up. Do you have body wash? Shampoo and conditioner?" When the girl nodded then reached outside the shower to gather the items, Makoto caught sight of the dildo resting on the toilet. Cocking her eyebrow, the tall brunette grinned sexily, knowing what Ami had been planning to do while she wasn't looking. _Two can play at that game, my dear. And you're messing with the best._ Makoto took the 2-in-1 shampoo-conditioner from the blunette then started lathering the girl's hair, gently massaging her scalp. She smiled when she heard a low moan come from Ami's throat and saw her close her eyes. Makoto looked at her for a second then she bent down slightly and kissed the girl's unexpecting lips.

Ami's eyes shot open when she felt Makoto kiss her. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes once more, leaning into the kiss.

Makoto smiled into the kiss, teasing Ami's bottom lip with her tongue. Once she felt the girl's lips open, she slipped her tongue into her mouth and caressed her mouth. After hearing a throaty moan come from the blunette, Makoto pulled back and pulled her underneath the water to rinse her hair.

Ami opened her eyes to see Makoto gazing at her lovingly. She smiled then started washing the soap from her hair. Once it was all gone, she handed her body wash to Makoto. The tall girl took it from her then put a generous amount of it in the palm of her hand. Setting it aside, she motioned for Ami to turn around so she could do her back first. Ami obeyed.

The tall brunette started washing Ami's back. When she felt her task was complete, she started moving her hands over the girl's hips and down her legs. She had squat down to lather her legs with soap. She stood back up bringing her hands to Ami's chest. Makoto began gently massaging her petite breasts and lightly rolled pink nipples between her fingertips. Ami's head fell back onto her shoulder. Makoto kissed the blunette's shoulder and up her neck as her hands started to venture south. She then whispered huskily into her ear, "There's only two spots that I haven't washed yet. Do you have any objection to me washing you fully?" She then nibbled on her earlobe and sucked on it, making it hard for Ami to think straight.

"No...I-I don't," she replied.

Smiling at how Ami reacted, Makoto then slid her hand down and rubbed Ami's slit slowly. She then slipped her finger between her folds and rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves. Makoto smiled wider when Ami bucked against her hand. She licked down her neck and sucked on her pulse spot. Makoto felt around the girl's entrance with her finger, noticing that she was, in fact, still a virgin. She slowly slid a finger inside of her and started gently thrusting. Kissing back up to her ear, Makoto whispered, "Ami...you're still a virgin? I would've thought you already had sex by the way you fucked my brains out on the plane."

Ami blushed red hearing the tall girl curse then turned her head toward her, "No...I have not had sex. I...I was always waiting for that right person. And..."

Makoto looked into the girl's eyes from the side and saw love, "And?" She hoped Ami was going to tell her what she thought she was.

Ami tilted her head to the side a bit and blushed, "And...since I met you...I have wanted...and hoped...that it would be you...that took my virginity. Because I am in love with you Makoto. Now probably wasn't the best time, but it's the truth. I have loved you since I met you. Please don't hate me...for not telling you...I don't know what I would do without you." She bowed her head, turning away from the brunette.

Makoto couldn't believe her ears. Ami loved her. She same way that she loved Ami. Ami saved herself so Makoto, herself, could take her virginity. She smiled lovingly then pulled Ami flush against her own body, pulling her finger out of the girl's pussy. The water began spraying on them, washing the soap off.

Ami was so ashamed that she didn't know what to think when Makoto pulled out of her. Before she could think about it any more, she was turned around and was sat down on the shower seat while Makoto got down on her knees. Looking at Makoto's face, she saw love, understanding, and even the lust the tall girl had for her. "M-Makoto?"

"I don't want you to think too much until you end up making yourself cry. You looked like you were only seconds away from crying. I don't want you to think that I am mad. I'm ecstatic to know your feelings and I am so glad you shared them with me. I'm in love with you too Ami. Always have been and always will be. And I want you to feel special. I don't ever want to hurt you in any way...but hopefully this little pain here, will be all that I cause," she said, positioning three fingers at her entrance.

Ami looked at her confused, "What little p-!" She arched her back and cried out in pain. Makoto had thrusted her fingers inside of her slowly and without much warning. The girl had stopped and stood up to shower kisses on her face and lips as an apology for hurting her. Ami looked at Makoto and saw that she really had no intention of hurting her, but it was necessary to take her virginity. Her eyes widened in realization. She wasn't a virgin anymore. The love of her life had just taken it and was letting her adjust to having something inside of her. With the pain near-gone, Ami started to buck her hips in pleasure. She pulled Makoto's fingers out of her then licked them clean of the blood mixed with her juices. She looked up at Makoto, her gaze now turning lustful, "Makoto..."

"Y-yes?"

"You never finished washing me," she spread her legs wide open for the girl, "you want to finish what you started?"

Makoto smiled sexily then slid three fingers inside of her thrusting fast and deep inside her. She then leaned forward and latched onto the girl's clit, sucking on it for all she was worth. She felt Ami's walls constrict around her fingers then she bit her clit.

Ami arched her back and came inside of Makoto's waiting mouth, "Makoto!" Makoto had pulled her fingers out and licked up all of the blunette's juices. Ami's body was still humming with pleasure as she looked at Makoto, "Mmm...that felt amazing."

The tall girl kissed up her body then pecked her on the lips, "I can make you feel so much better."

"I bet you can," Ami slid out of the seat onto the shower floor, through Makoto's slightly spread legs, and got on her knees, "but now I want to hear you screaming my name." With that said, she leaned up and plunged her tongue inside of Makoto's wet pussy, wrapping her arms around the girl's legs to steady her and keep her from moving away. She felt the tall girl lean her torso forward and lean on the seat, spreading her legs more for better access. Ami smiled then latched onto the tall girl's clit, sucking hard.

Makoto arched her back, screaming, "Oh God! Yes Ami! R-right there! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am!" She opened her eyes wide when she felt Ami thrust her finger in fast and deep. She moaned her name, bucking her hips against the blunette's face and hand, "Please Ami...more!" She felt the girl add a second finger and slow her thrusting dramatically, almost to a stop. Makoto arched her back and opened her eyes wide.

"The more you beg, the slower I go. However, I will be adding more fingers," she said speeding up her pace. She looked at Makoto to see her leaning fully on the shower seat as the blunette finger-fucked her. She heard Makoto mumbling to herself and even heard a desperate 'please.' She grinned then thrusted another finger in, slowing her pace even more.

Makoto didn't know what to think, begging for more would get Ami to thrust more fingers inside of her, but it makes her go so slow. It was sweet torture. The tall brunette moaned louder, almost screaming.

"You are so wet Mako...and your getting wetter by the minute. Tell me...what do you want?"

Makoto looked her in the eyes, "I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to make me yours in every single way."

The blunette smiled sexily, "Then hold on tight Mako...this is going to get fun." Ami reached over and grabbed the long dildo on the harness. She stood up, attached the harness to herself, walks over to the shower seat, and pulls Makoto's head up. Once the brunette saw the dildo, she immediately took the whole thing in her mouth, sucking on it happily and moaning as she did so. Once it was well-lubricated, Ami pulled it out of the girl's mouth, walked back around her, then positioned it at her entrance. She slid her hands over the girl's back and back down to grip her hips, "Are you ready Makoto?"

"Yes! Please fuck me..." the girl was about to lose her mind if she had to wait any longer. She wasn't disappointed when she felt the dildo slide all the way into her, filling her up. Makoto moaned loudly and started moving her own hips, grinding on the dildo as she did. The tall brunette arched her back against the shower seat.

Ami smiled seeing Makoto's hips buck at every thrust of the dildo. She then got an idea. Leaning forward, Ami reached forward and groped the girl's large breasts, rising her up and making her stand up. She slowed her thrusting as she positioned the girl.

Makoto looked at Ami, curious of what she was doing. When her eyes met Ami's, the blunette just grinned then dipped a hand low and pinched her swollen clit. She arched her back and bucked her hips, trying desperately to get Ami to move. She then felt herself being moved towards the shower wall and her chest pressed up against the cool tiles. Her right leg was raised high as Ami began thrusting fast and deep up inside of her. Makoto mind turned to mush at the immense amount of pleasure she was going through.

Ami smiled when she began to have some troubles thrusting faster. _She's so close. Her inner walls are tightening around the dildo._ Ami thrusted harder and faster than before.

Makoto lost it. Her breath was ragged and uneven. She grinded herself faster then let loose. She screamed in pleasure, squirting immensely as she came. Carefully, she turned herself around to sit down on the shower seat while she gained her strength. Once she came down from her high, she sat on the edge of the shower seat, pulled Ami forward, and sucked all of her cum off of the dildo. The whole time she did this, her hands were working on the harness. Once it was undone, she slipped it off of Ami then slipped it onto herself. Makoto sat back down then looked up at Ami, smiling sexily. "You want this?" she asked while stroking and pumping the dildo.

Ami had never felt so aroused in her life. She nodded and pushed Makoto's torso against the shower wall. She then climbed on top of her. Ami watched as Makoto stood it up for her, then gently eased herself down on it, taking in only a few inches. She moaned when she felt the dildo fill her up then began to move slowly. Since Ami was no longer a virgin, she felt an immense amount of pleasure just moving herself slowly, but it wasn't enough.

Makoto reached behind Ami and turned off the now frigid water. She kissed the girl sweetly, then pulled the dildo out of her for a second. When the blunette looked at her, she just smiled then stepped out of the shower, holding the towel open for Ami.

Ami smiled then walked forward and took the towel from the brunette. She dried off then looked at Makoto, dropping the towel in the process. Never, in the time that she had known her, had the brunette looked like a complete goddess until now. Her long, beautifully tanned legs leading up to the girl's very toned and defined abdomen, the muscles taut from ruthless training over the years. The soft skin covering the muscles clearly showed her defined six-pack. Her larger and fuller breasts being pulled upwards as her arms raised above her head to dry her hair. Then finally, her beautiful face, gracefully outlined by the brunette's curly auburn hair. She truly believed she was looking at perfection.

When Makoto finished towel drying her hair, she looked over to Ami to see that she was staring at her. She then took the time to look at Ami as well. The girl's shorter legs were lean and toned from all the swimming she does. Her abdomen was flat and smooth, leading up towards the girl's smaller wine-glass shaped breasts with hard nipples standing out against her pale alabaster skin. The girl's blue hair was matted to her forehead and neck. Even when she looks like a mess, Ami always looks great to Makoto. The tall brunette has never been so in love with anyone in her entire life. The day she met Ami was the best day of her life. Smiling, Makoto walked over to Ami then placed her hand on her cheek, causing the girl to look up at her. Leaning forward, she captured the blunette's lips with her own in a slow, passionate kiss.

Ami immediately responded, sliding her tongue past Makoto's lips and caressing the taller girl's tongue. At hearing the brunette moan, Ami slid her arms around her neck and pulled her as close as humanly possible.

Makoto then pulled back from the kiss and picked Ami up bridal style, carrying her into their shared room. Once they got to the bed, Makoto set Ami down on the bed before climbing in beside her. She started kissing the blunette again, climbing on top of her in the process. Hearing Ami moan, Makoto took the initiative and began massaging the blunette's breasts gently. Pulling back from the kiss, she leaned down and licked around her left nipple before sucking on it, flicking her tongue against the tip.

Ami arched her back and gripped Makoto's head, pulling her closer to get more pleasure. She looked at Makoto, moaning as the girl switched to her other breast, and noticed that she was not wearing the harness. She didn't remember seeing the girl take it off. Looking at Makoto again, she noticed the girl had her torso leaned completely forward while her backside stood straight up. Not usually one to be impatient, Ami felt herself getting wet and irritated that Makoto is taking so long.

Makoto pulled back from Ami's breasts and could tell right then that she was growing impatient with how slow she was going. Slowly and teasingly, she ran her hand across the girl's abdomen, dragging her nails gently over the smooth skin, and slid it in between her legs. When Ami arched her back, Makoto smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long before she came again. Makoto gently spread the blunettes legs and kissed her inner thighs. Smiling sexily, Makoto bit the inside of her thighs causing Ami to gasp. She then licked and sucked on the spot to ease the small pain. Pulling back an inch, she saw a small bruise already forming, marking the girl as hers. Looking up to Ami, Makoto smiled seeing Ami panting and could see her need for release. Makoto then positioned herself at Ami's center, rubbing the girl's wet slit.

Ami arched her back feeling the brunette's fingers rubbing her. She was so close that she couldn't stand the sweet torture Makoto was giving her. _Probably...payback for...earlier..._Ami then felt her nether lips being spread then gasped as she felt a hot, wet tongue caress inside. Ami placed her hands on Makoto's head and bucked her hips at the pleasure the girl's tongue provided.

Makoto grinned then attached herself to Ami's clit and sucking as hard as she could. Ami yelled and arched all the way off of the bed, still holding onto Makoto's head. The brunette then slid a finger into her sopping wet entrance and thrusted fast. The tall girl added another finger then thrusted as fast and deep as she could. Feeling Ami's inner walls tighten around her fingers, Makoto pulled and pinched the girl's clit while sucking on it.

Ami then screamed, "M-Makoto! I...I'm cumming!"

Makoto's grin widened as she increased the pressure on the girl's clit while adding a third finger and thrusting as fast as she could. That pushed Ami over the edge. She arched her back, screamed the tall girl's name and came, squirting as she did. The two went limp on the bed, panting and sweating. Makoto turned on her side, wrapped her arms around Ami in an embrace, and kissed her cheek.

Ami turned toward the brunette and snuggled into her embrace. The two stayed there for pretty much the rest of the day. After the two of them rested, they got dressed and went to the city to see all the shopping centers that were there. They went into a lingerie store and looked around. Ami grabbed a couple pairs to try on. When she turned towards Makoto, she saw the tall girl had about two pair as well. Ami walked up to the taller girl then leaned up to whisper something in her ear. Makoto's eyes widened then she smiled sexily at the blunette. The two headed towards the fitting rooms to try the lingerie on. They had decided to "save time and room" by going into the same dressing room. Besides...dressing rooms were completely private. No one would hear a thing...or would they?

_**A/N: Very subtle reference to the story **__**Dressing Room Danger**__** by kandisi. If you haven't read that one, then the next chapter probably won't make sense at all. XD Hope you guys liked this chapter! I had major writer's block in the middle of the steamy scenes and couldn't remember where I wanted to go with this. Gomen ne for that one. Anyway...hopefully I will be able to post another chapter before long...fingers crossed XD Anywho...Sayonara minna!**_


End file.
